


I AM TOTES ADORBS

by orphan_account



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private tumblr posts, bitches.  Also, unicorn stickers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I AM TOTES ADORBS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/gifts).



> Most of this was written pre-Episode 68, although I added bit and pieces as new episodes came out.

 

October 10  
SO BORED.

It totally sucks that Lizzie and Jane are both gone.  I mean, our house is  _finally_  nice, but who am I supposed to sock slide with?  Whatevs, more room for me!  Also, Lizzie’s secret stash of romance novels hidden behind her old book collection, heehee.

There has got to be someone cool around this place to hang out with.

I wonder what Mary’s doing.

***

October 12  
OMG, Mary is the totes best!  Ok, so I kinda ditched class to drive down, but hello, awesome roadtrip and hangout times.  (Btdubs, some people on the highway are so freaking rude.  Just because a girl’s gotta exit does not mean you honk at her!!)    
  
Anyway, so not only are we having the most fun (and making the most adorbs videos), but Mary’s going to help me study for some of the lame-o classes I have.  She’s kind of a huge brain.  SO much better than studying alone.  

***

October 19  
Ugh, classes are so squaresville!  WHY do I have to do this?  Why can’t anything be fun or even interesting anymore? Hanging out Mary is way better than this.  At least she listens to me.  Nobody listens to me at home even though I have the BEST IDEAS.

***

October 21  
This whole thing between Mary and Eddie is SO CUTE.  He’s kind of nerd, but like a hot nerd, a hot emo nerd, which I didn’t know existed, but whatevs.  (Is that what Mary is? Hmm, must think about this more).  It’s definitely her type.  There’s this tv show she’s making me watch about nerds, and I guess a couple of them are cute, and the show is kind of funny.  But seriously.  Give me a six pack anyday (both kinds).

Mary is a pretty cool chick.  How did that happen anyway?  We were like so different as kids, but now we hang out and have fun.  She does stuff I like, I do stuff she likes.  It’s cool. I wish her wardrobe wasn’t just completely ONE COLOR, though.  It is not the most flattering look, even if Eddie kinda likes it, which is good I guess.  Black is such a washout color.  She has such pretty eyes, she should bring them out.  I vote glitter. It would be TOTES BRILLIANT. Although okay, fine, she’d kill me if I ever tried to put it on her. But come on! It’s GLITTER.  HOW IS THAT NOT AWESOME?  There is no appreciation for the stylishly gifted.

 

***

October 27  
Ok, staying with Jane in LA, and it is awesome and there are pretty boys, but I am TOTES HURT.  Why would Mary just slam the door in my face like that?  I mean, yeah, Eddie’s her bf, but hello, I am her cousin, and family is forever!  I’m not around every day!  I can’t believe she would do that to me.  Whatever.

***

November 2  
Had an interesting conversation with Jane today.  Sometimes I think Jane is too nice (everyone thinks Jane is too nice), but really, her heart is gold.  She really gets people. All that stuff about meeting the right person and being enough just the way you are.  I dunno.  Sounds kinda cheesy, but I think I understand?  
  
Also, now that I’ve had some time to think about it, maybe Mary  _has_  been spending a lot of time with me.  We have fun, but I guess she wants to spend some time with Eddie, especially after telling him she would.  
  
I wish she was on gchat more often.

***

November 5  
OMG, Lizzie’s video.  She needs to get outside more often; that fluorescent office lighting is not flattering on anyone.  Darcy is in love with Lizzie? Ha!  Ok, I so did not know, but Lizzie has no excuse.  Reason #27 why Lizzie is perpetually single: total obliviousness.  She should jump on that anyway.  Who cares if he’s kinda stiff and obnoxious? He’s hot and ballin.  (Stiff.  Ha!)  And everyone knows angry sex is the best anyway, amirite?  

***

November 13  
What is up with Mary? I am trying to be normal and nice, ever since that weirdness two weeks ago, but she is like, completely unresponsive. I mean, yeah, she’s still helping me study and everything, but there is something seriously off.  She’s never been so...bland before.  
  
Did she and Eddie break up or something?  THIS IS WHY WE NEED GIRL TALK. Maybe I can get her to talk to me on a video.  I’m going to lay on the adorbs and see what happens.  The camera reveals the truth, as they say!  They also say the camera adds ten pounds.  Wait. OMG, has this been happening to me?!?!

***

WHAT JUST HAPPENED  

***

November 17  
I kinda feel bad.   I mean, I really feel bad that I didn’t know Mary was feeling all that stuff.  I don’t want her to think like I don’t care about her or want to hang out just because Jane and Lizzie are gone.  I like hanging out with Mary!  That’s why I’m always like “Wanna hang out?”  But maybe she didn’t know that.  
  
She LISTENS to me and never talks like she knows better than I do, unlike every other person in my family.  That’s cool.  Maybe I need to tell her that.  

***

November 20  
Life is officially back on and awesome.  And Mary was on gchat after she went home!  Copy/paste is amazeballs.  
  
thelydiab: Hey!  
mabqueen: Hey Lydia  
thelydiab: I’m sooo glad we talked  
mabqueen: me, too.  
mabqueen: Maybe a little less glad the whole internet is seeing our conversation....  
thelydiab: omg, the internets loves us! This is going to be one of the best videos EVAR.  We are going to get so many likes out of this.  
mabqueen: ugh.  I just kind of hate thinking about everyone knowing my personal business.  
thelydiab: oh. well, it was kind of sweet, I thought.  
thelydiab: do u not want to be in my videos anymore? you don’t have to.  
mabqueen:  It’s okay.  They’re usually not so bad, and you can pretty fun when you’re not running off to LA.  
thelydiab: whatever, you know i’m adorbs  
mabqueen: Maybe just a little  
thelydiab: we are such bffs  
mabqueen: Only if you never call me “bff.”    
thelydiab: hang out when u get back? ooo, and for my birthday?  
mabqueen: totes

***

December 5  
Christmas is coming soon! But first and more importantly, MY BIRTHDAY.  21, WHAAAAAT.  I can finally use my real ID, which is great, cause being 21 is sooo much better than being 26.  I am going to throw a BANGING party. Also, presents, bitches!  And double for me, because birthdays and Christmas are NOT THE SAME.  Well, except for, you know, Jesus. Anyway, I expect super awesome presents.  
  
Here’s what I think I’ll get everyone else:  
  
Dad: toy train caboose (cause, duh)  
Mom: that one frilly scarf she liked  
Jane: cute headband from Modcloth  
Lizzie: a mini tripod for her camera so she can take it outside  
  
Mary is a little tricky.  I mean, I would get her that black nail polish (black...like my soul! Haha, just kidding.  My soul is fuchsia sparkly kittens.  ADORBS), but I kinda want to do something more this year.  She really did help me ace my classes this semester, and besides BEST FRIENDS ARE FOREVER. AND EVER. Maybe I’ll let me her take me to a MUSE concert.  Or at least get her a really sweet book she likes.  I hope that doesn’t mean I have to read a whole bunch to figure out what that is.

***

December 14  
Mary gave me unicorn stickers for my birthday. And gift gifs.  (HA!)  She’s my totes fave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved your requests and wish I could have written a bit more Mary/Lydia for you, but hope you enjoyed Lydia's ramblings anyway!
> 
> Happy yuletide!


End file.
